


Рамен

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Простуда всегда не вовремя





	Рамен

— Чихиро.

Голос Акаши ударил по ушам так, что показалось, будто вибрация эта отдалась даже в зубах. Раздражающее чувство. 

— Не помню, чтобы я тебя звал, — буркнул Чихиро, но от двери отошёл и пропустил гостя внутрь.

— Зато я помню, как ты вчера меня убеждал, что не заболеешь, — раздражённо процедил Акаши и приложил прохладную ладонь ко лбу Чихиро. — Почему ты не в медблоке?

— Какая разница, где лежать? — Чихиро независимо передёрнул плечами, стараясь удержать голову максимально неподвижно. Виски сразу же заломило.

— Насморк, высокая температура и, полагаю, больное горло, — констатировал Акаши, разноцветные глаза смотрели цепко и совершенно беспощадно. И только ладонь, переместившаяся со лба на шею, лежала мягко.

— Акаши, что тебе нужно? — обречённо спросил Чихиро. Вчера ему действительно было море по колено, когда он предложил покататься на американских горках, забив на промозглую сырость и ветер. И на отсутствие шарфа тоже.

— Я отведу тебя в медблок, — твёрдо сказал Акаши, — семпаем ты был вчера, а сегодня я капитан твоей команды.

Что-то про «не заболею» Чихиро вчера и правда говорил. Между мороженым и чаем со льдом. Вчера в парке развлечений было жарко. Жарко смотреть на Акаши, жарко его слушать, жарко касаться, передавая бумажный стаканчик или билет на аттракцион. Сейчас тоже было жарко. Чихиро знобило то ли от температуры, то ли от прикосновения.

— Это обычная простуда.

— У тебя даже жаропонижающих нет, — Акаши поймал его за локоть.

Чихиро чуть не ляпнул, что никакие лекарства тут не помогут, потому что вдруг ясно ощутил, что если сейчас Акаши потянет его к себе, то он безропотно последует за ним куда угодно.

— А у меня есть рамен.

— Что? — нахмурился Чихиро: слуховые галлюцинации были очень не вовремя.

— Шою рамен, как ты любишь, — неровно усмехнулся Акаши и уточнил: — Горячий. С мясом, яйцом и камабоко.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно пытаешься подкупить меня едой? — Чихиро шмыгнул носом, из которого предательски потекло, и изумлённо посмотрел на Акаши.

— Я предлагаю тебе еду, лекарства и помощь. И ты согласишься, иначе будешь совершенным идиотом, а идиоты в первом составе Ракузан не играют.

Чихиро встряхнуло в ознобе, и Акаши резко прижал его к себе. Ладони с силой скользнули по спине, и снова стало жарко. 

— Идиоты в первом составе не играют, — обжёг шёпотом Акаши, — не разочаровывай меня.


End file.
